


Constellations In Her Cheeks

by theystayalive



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Freckles, Red String of Fate, Stars, eichen house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theystayalive/pseuds/theystayalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were small and light, distributed evenly across her nose and cheeks. So perfectly random they looked kind of like stars. He could have created constellations with them. He could have counted and recounted and located the Little Dipper that he had noticed just under her left eye over and over again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations In Her Cheeks

Stiles never noticed that Lydia had freckles. 

Which was odd.

He had, in fact, been close to her face a good many times. 

He had danced with her. Her body had been pressed against his and her face was so close he could make out every fleck and color in her eyes. But then he had been focused on her hand on his shoulder and the way the lights flashing above them seemed to make her eyes look hazel.

He’d held her face to wipe the blood from her ears after Meredith screamed. But then he had been focused on the red dripping down her cheeks and onto her shirt collar. 

Her face had been inches from his when he had held her after a close call with a coyote trap. But he had been focused on the sweat on her forehead and the fact that she was still in one piece. 

Once she had been laying on his bed, he was crouched in front of her, unwinding a piece of red yarn from her finger. But then, he was too distracted by his fingers intertwined with hers and her stunningly red lips and the overwhelming desire to lean forward just a few inches and kiss her. 

And then there was the time where he really had kissed her. Or she had kissed him. But that is when he he had been completely and utterly focused on the electricity dancing between their lips and the beautiful blankness spinning in his head. 

He had never studied her nose. 

It wasn’t until his adrenaline had sharpened his eye sight, until he had her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, staring into her empty but saddened eyes. Until he was choking back his own tears, trying to tell her that he was here and here to save her. That they needed to go. 

That was when he suddenly saw them. 

They were small and light, distributed evenly across her nose and cheeks. So perfectly random they looked kind of like stars. He could have created constellations with them. He could have counted and recounted and located the Little Dipper that he had noticed just under her left eye over and over again.  
He all at once was reminded of where they were and what was happening and the fact that he had let them take her and make her into this weak bloodied, empty shell of a human. 

It was in that moment, that he became angry with himself. Angry with himself for pushing her away. Angry that he never told her how much he loved the green of her eyes and the way her brow creased when she was in the brink of figuring something out. 

It was in that moment he promised himself he would never again let himself get so far away that he was unable to see the galaxies on her cheeks.


End file.
